The present invention relates to a stacker apparatus and more particularly, relates to a stacker apparatus suitable for stacking poultry cages.
Poultry cages are widely used for transporting chickens from the farm to the slaughterhouse. Inherently, the cages must be recycled by returning them from the slaughterhouse for reuse. At the present time, most of the cages are manually stacked for return shipping. This process is labour intensive and thus relatively expensive.
While there have been various proposals in different arts relating to means for stacking articles, many of these are relatively complex systems not suitable for the purpose of the present invention.